Lonely Astronaut
by The Volcanologist
Summary: little songfic about Merlin. New song called Astronaut by Simple Plan. It was hard as this was my first attempt. Please rate and review?


Astronaut. Please Rate and Review

I feel so alone. Everyone in my life has gone. Well, not exactly. Gaius, he died of old age. He was so much like a father to me, like I was a son to him. My real father Balinor died at least 5 years ago because of them stupid bandits. My mother, Hunith, she lives in Ealdor, and I hardly ever see her. My best friend Will died saving my master's life, saving me in the process of an execution which should rightfully be mine. The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, who I banished because he nearly took down Camelot, my home has fled. Morgana, she turned cold hearted and had to leave, with her sister Morgause. Arthur, well Arthur is just a prat. He doesn't care if I'm alone or not. I'm just a servant…

**Verse 1**

_Can anybody hear me?_

_Am I talking to myself?_

_My mind is running empty_

_In the search for someone Else_

_Who doesn't look right through me?_

_It's all just static in my_

_Head_

_Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?_

… A single tear rolled down my pale face. I quickly wiped it away as I walked the corridors of Camelot Castle. The whole world seemed to appear as a heavy weight on my shoulders. I just need some help, but who can I turn to? There seems like there's no one left. Then it hit me. Gwen, my friend who is a maid that's been there for me from the start of my life here in Camelot. I turned to walk out of the castle grounds…

**Chorus**

_Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box_

_And I_

_Lost all signal when I lifted up_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

_Can I please come down (come down?)_

_Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round_

_(And round) Can I please?_

_Come down?_

I hovered at Gwen's door. Was this a good idea? I could spill everything, and that wouldn't be a good thing. I knocked anyway. No one answered. That was odd. I felt more tears run down my cheeks. Never in my whole life have I felt alone. I put my hands in my pockets and walked back up to the castle. The sun wasn't far from setting now. Maybe I could just do some chores for Arthur and maybe go to bed early tonight…

**Verse 2**

_I'm deaf from all the silence_

_Is it something that I've done?_

_I know that there are millions_

_I can't be the only_

_One who's so disconnected_

_It's so different in my head._

_Can anybody tell me_

_Why I'm lonely like a satellite?_

Well, the prat of a prince will be happy. He might moan because his armour is extra shiny and it might make him look like a girl. He wasn't in his room when I got there. I didn't find it strange, he was probably still on patrol in the forest. But after an hour after sundown, its twilight now and he's still not back. It makes me get worried, and at this minute, I really don't want something else that's heavy on my shoulders…

**Chorus 2**

_Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box_

_And I_

_Lost all signal when I lifted up_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

_Can I please come down (come down)_

_Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round_

_(And round) Can I please_

_Come down?_

…It's not my fault he's not back. I'm going to bed and he can't stop me. If he comes looking for me, well I'll be fast asleep on a heavy sleeping draft that Gaius taught me to make before he…passed. I strolled through the white corridors, and not once did Arthur pass me. When I got to my room, I walked inside. It was filled with candles, brightly shining. I couldn't help but just open my mouth. The room looked colourful, from the pretty candle lights. Two people stood in the centre of the room, smiling at me…

**Bridge**

_Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity_

_And it's starting to weigh down on me._

_Let's abort_

_This mission now_

_Can I please come down?_

I have realised I have two very close friends. They make me smile, and laugh. They manage to take my mind off everything that's gone by in my short life. I have a shoulder to cry on whenever I feel down. I know that these two people care, because these two people are my best friends and they always be. Right through until the end.

**Chorus 3**

_So tonight I'm calling all astronauts_

_Calling lonely people that the_

_World forgot_

_If you hear my voice come pick me up_

_Are you out there?_

_'Cause you're all I've got!_

_Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box_

_And_

_I lost all signal when I lifted up_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world_

_Forgot_

_Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box_

_To_

_The lonely people that the world forgot _

_Are you out there?_

_Cause you're all I've got!_

_Can I_

_Please come down? (please please please)_

_Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round._

_Can I please come_

_Down?_

**There you go, my first song fic on Merlin. Can you guess who those two people are? Did you enjoy it. Anyways. Thanks for reading? The song is called Astronaut, a new song by Simple Plan. **

**New album comes out on the 21****st**** June 2011. If you like simple plan, you're in for a treat. If you like Merlin, you're in for a treat.**


End file.
